hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumpling Prince
Dumpling Prince is the current rank 102 in Lucid Adventure and the boyfriend of Apple. Believing that Cave was taking advantage of his girlfriend, the enraged Dumpling Prince challenged him to a PK and lost. Appearance In Lucid Adventure, Dumpling Prince has a stocky and muscular physique. He is bald and has olive-coloured skin. He has multiple veins protruding from his face and neck, although this could possibly be from his anger at Cave. Fitting with his gladiator motif, Dumpling Prince dresses like a Roman Gladiator and wears a galerus, an ocrea and a pteruges. Image Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure Dumpling Prince during his duel with Cave.jpg Dumpling Prince and Cave in Yopi Land.jpg Personality Dumpling Prince appears to possess a very impulsive, overconfident and excessively violent personality as well as a short temper. His confidence stems from the fact that he is a ranker. He might also have an extremely controlling personality based on the conversation he had with Cave before their PK as he seems to treat Miss Apple like she's his property. He is very vengeful and enjoys humiliating those who have crossed him. He sadistically wanted to hang Cave up in the Yopi Land Square for three days with his head shaved and without clothes. Relationships Apple Apple is Dumpling Prince's girlfriend. He is very protective of her and gets enraged when he feels a person is taking advantage of her. He thinks that she is innocent. According to Cave, she flirted him first and because Dumpling Prince treats her like he owns her and she wants to leave him. This was never confirmed. Skills & Abilities Overview As the rank 102, Dumpling Prince is one of the strongest users in Lucid Adventure. He boast Combat Style Following his gladiator motif, Dumpling Prince favours melee combat with a hand-held weapon and a shield. He uses his powerful attacks buffed by his personal attribute skills.AE 5 Based on his duel with Cave, he tends to go in head first in fights without analysing his opponents and uses brute force to try and win. Personal Attribute * Veteran Maximus: A person type attribute with a gladiator motif. When activated. It grants Dumpling Prince various Gladiatorial-based physical and attacking buffs that make him a dangerous opponent to face head on, especially in a PK. Skill Tree Veteran Maximus Skills * [[Gladiator's Rage|'Gladiator's Rage']]: When activated, increases attack power by 30%, decreases weapon damage by 40% and increases movement speed by 10% * [[Gladiator's Strike|'Gladiator's Strike']]: Attacks the opponent and deals great damage. Ignores opponents defensive stats by 50% * [[Gladiator's Charge|'Gladiator's Charge']]: Increases movement speed by 50% and attacks gain additional damage from the additional speed. Items Weapons * Sword: Prince Dumpling was seen using a sword during his PK with Cave. * Shield: Seen on Dumpling Prince's left arm during his PK with Cave. It has a 'lion faced' insignia in it's outer centre, keeping with Dumpling Prince's gladiator theme. History Background Nothing is known about Prince Dumpling's past, but at some point he became the 102 ranker. AE A New Rule Dumpling Prince angrily interrogates Cave on whether he was flirting with his girl, accusing him of taking advantage of his naive girlfriend. Cave denied the accusations, claiming that his girlfriend flirted with him first and dismissed her being innocent. A PK is then instigated and Dacon is summoned as a referee. Dumpling Prince requests to hang up Cave in the Yopi Land Square for three days without any clothes and Cave wants all the money in his bank account. Dumpling Prince uses Gladiator's Rage to buff himself and launches a Gladiator's Strike, but Cave dodges it. Cave then taunts him, saying he treats his girl like he owns her which is why she wants to leave him and then implied he was ugly which further enrages the ranker. Dumpling Prince uses Gladiator Charge and strikes at Cave, but Cave uses Multiple Barriers to absorb the impact. Although surprised, Dumpling Prince boasts about the skill being his weakest attack and as he is about to attack Cave again, he suddenly cannot breathe and dies from lung failure, with Cave emerging victorious. 5 Million Won is then transferred to Cave's bank account in the real world. Notes & Trivia * '만두' translates to Dumpling. Dumpling is a broad classification for a dish that consists of pieces of dough (made from a variety of starch sources) wrapped around a filling or of dough with no filling. ** Mandu (만두; 饅頭) are dumplings in Korean cuisine. Mandu can be steamed, boiled, pan-fried, or deep-fried. They were long part of Korean royal court cuisine, but are now found in supermarkets, restaurants, and snack places such as pojangmacha, bunsikjip throughout Korea. *Dumpling Prince had 5 Million Won (~ $4300) in his bank account References Category:Characters Category:Rankers Category:Players